dear roll holders show me how to love
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: Today I was reading wiki's and comics of heart no kuni no alice ,as I read the comics and character information I started to write a letter to each character,little did I know that i would end up in wonderlands game with alice lidell and i would fall in love with the most hated roll holder…STORY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY!DONT FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

It was irritating! People around me , don't understand a thing! Since i was little I hated to be criticized ,or ignored but mostly I hated to be alone. Many think that brothers and sisters are irritating, but hell their wrong! Being an only child is BORING! B-O-R-I-N-G not to mention annoying, you only have 3 ways of making friends, one, you can make the adults be your friends, but that isn't reliable they still end up ignoring you and sending you to your room, two, school, but let's say that ain't an option cause everybody is a hypocrite, and you have a label, three, your family, well…that depends on what you think about them, in my case my family is divided in two, my dad's family and my mom's family, my moms family lives in the U.S ,thank you very much, not an option, second my dad's family ,most of my cousins are boring crybabies and my uncles(cousins to)have foul language, ok I don't have a problem with it if the people present are above ten, but hey! They speak like that to the newborns! Now that I explained part of my life ill proceed with the story…

Today I was reading wiki's and comics of heart no kuni no alice ,as I read the comics and character information I started to write a letter to each character, once I finished I smiled at my work, and stared at teddy(obiusly a teddy bear, he was given to me when I was born) and ruby(a plush doll with ruby red hair and black button eyes). Deciding to play a game I walked towards them.

"hey ruby and teddy, I know you guys can hear me like the rest of my toys, I have a favour to ask you, could you take these letters to wonderland and bring their answers?"I asked them. A glint on my bears eyes and my dolls buttons gave me my answer.

"thanks guys! Let me prepare your bags and change your clothes!"I said. I searched in my boxes and found enough cloth to make a pair of toy-sized satchels and began to work on them, once I finished I placed half of the cards in each one, after I had their bags arranged, I started to dress teddy, he was now wearing an Elliot march outfit with a hat like pirce's, smiling at his outfit I proceeded to dress ruby, her outfit was similar to alices but it was black and lacked the upper part of the apron, now that I was don I placed the bags on their shoulders.

"good luck ruby and teddy toy, and remember not to cause too much trouble! Once you leave them ask them to give you their response in one time change"I sad as I kissed their heads and left them by the door. Turning off the light I changed my clothed and curled into my bed falling into deep slumber

little did I know than my game was real…

….

**Azu:If you liked this please review!**

**Coralline:hey well, this story obiously sucks, besides don't you have to make an announcement?**

**Azu: shut up! You don't know wat its like! I live with 50 plot bunnies in my head!you are right I do have an announcement and im lazy so say it yourself!**

**Coralline:and why should i? why doesn't alice do it?**

**Azu: because if you don't ill open the little door in the living room of the pink place and shove you in!**

**Alice:what door? I thought the door was in-mff*I cover her mouth***

**Azu:no spoilers**

**Coralline:OK! OK! ILL DO IT, BUT, PLEASE DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!**

**Azu: fine now do the announcement**

**Coralline: LuNaLoVeCoMiCs and DCreed made a collab crossover, its called button eyes ,clock heart. The crossover is between joker no kuni no alice and my movie, coralline.**

**Alice: coralline are you and the twins ok I heard that-mff!**

**Azu: alice,damn don't you understand?, no spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy and ruby looked at each other before standing up and gathering the dream sand (a cookie to whoever guesses the movie reference I used) that was swirling around their owner's sleeping form. After pouring some of it over their heads a golden light wrapped both of the toys making them disappear from the room…

In wonderland the roll holders of the clover tower were holding a meeting, but it wasn't like the other meetings…

"Two intruders entered wonderland!"Said nightmare, this statement caused a loud ghasp from the roll holders and outsider that were in that room.

"But how is that possible?"Asked Alice

"I do not know, Alice, but we must keep you-"before nightmare could end his sentence unknown voices were heard.

"…they will accept them?"Asked a female voice

"Well they have to! It would ruin master's dreams and imagination if they don't!"Answered a male voice.

Steps were getting closer

*sigh* "you make it sound so easy! But I remember when master read about this place and well…its kind of…"

And closer the roll holders made protective circle around Alice

"Violent, sadistic, masoquist, gore, magical, terrifying, trigger happy…"

They all prepared their weapons…

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

the door flung open revealing a 15 year old boy and a 13 year old girl, both had dark brown eyes (hers looked almost black), he was wearing an outfit similar to the one Elliot march was wearing with a hat and ears like pierce's, his hair was in the same style and color of ace's hair , her outfit was similar to Alice's but it was black and lacked the upper part of the apron, her hair was in the same length as Alice's but the same color as jokers, her bangs covered one of her eyes like Boris's, both of them carried a brown satchel.

The teens looked at the roll holders and sighed. The boy put himself in a protective way in front of the girl.

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble, which is part of our orders" said the boy

"And we only came here to deliver some letters" said the girl. Alice noticed that nobody had lowered their weapons; she knew these children weren't going to do anything against her; she walked towards them, ignoring the roll holder's protests. Once she was in front of them she offered a friendly smile, which they returned.

"May I ask, what are your names?"Said Alice

"My name is teddy toy" said the boy

"And my name is ruby toy" said the girl, handing Alice a letter.

"Thank you! Ignore these other lunatics-""HEY" "you guys must be tired and hungry!"Said Alice

"Before we do we need to give the letters!"Said teddy

"If we don't master will be depressed and all of our kingdom will be depressed!"Said ruby

"Kingdom?"Questioned nightmare as he lowered his weapon and telepathically ordered the others to do the same, which they reluctantly did.

"Well...duh! Imaginaria of course! It's a place where we toys are alive thanks to her imagination!"Said ruby as if it were the most obious thing in the world.

"Uh…ruby…I think it was too much information so let's get over with! our master sent us to give you these letters, and she expects the answers in one time change no more no less" said teddy as he and his 'sister' handed the letters to the roll holders. After ending Alice showed them their room and tucked both into bed, even if the looked like teenagers their appearance radiated innocence, like pierce, after a while she proceeded to gingerly open the envelope….

**DUN DUN DUN! What will the letter say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry my dear readers! I haven't been making chapters long enough! ill try to make them longer ,I've been working my head off to write this, so I hope you enjoy the letters! im so sorry ididnt make this longer! but these are the only letters I could think of and well…im to lazy to write the rest of them! im so sorry! and another thing would you please check out wonderful wonder siblings and clock treason, thanks!**

_Dear Alice Lidell:_

_Through the past months I've noticed you seem lonely, since I started writing this letter I couldn't help but compare our lives and it seems both of us are lonely and live in the shadows of everyone(in my case it's the shadow of my classmates and so called friends), so I guessed that if we wrote each other letters, we could become close friends , it would be lovely if we could meet in person but I'm afraid we can´t do that till I enter the game!_

_After writing such a gloomy welcome, I think I could speak (write!) about something we both have in common: Our love for literature! I'd like to share this epic and beautiful legend from my dear country, which I think you would enjoy a lot! it is really romantic! for those of us who do not know love or experienced it as is, this may seem quite breathtaking!_

_Thousands of years ago, when the Aztec Empire was in its heyday and dominated the Valley of Mexico, it was common practice to subject neighboring towns, and to require a mandatory tax. It was then that the chief of the Tlaxcaltecas, bitter enemies of the Aztecs, weary of this terrible oppression, decided to fight for his people's freedom._

_The chief had a daughter named Iztaccihuatl: the most beautiful of all the princesses, who had professed her love for young Popocatepetl, one of her father's people and the most handsome warrior._

_Both professed a deep love for each other, so before leaving for war, Popocatepetl asked the chief for the hand of Princess Iztaccihuatl._

_The father gladly agreed and promised to welcome him back with a big celebration to give him his daughter's hand if he returned victorious from the battle._

_The brave warrior accepted, prepared everything and departed keeping in his heart the promise that the princess would be waiting for him to consummate their love._

_Soon afterward, a love rival of Popocatepetl, jealous of the love they professed to each other, told Princess Iztaccihuatl that her beloved had died in combat._

_Crushed by such tragedy and overwhelmed by sadness the princess died, without even imagining it could be a lie. _

_Popocatepetl returned victorious to his people, hoping to find his beloved princess. Upon arrival, he received the terrible news of the death of Iztaccihuatl. _

_Devastated by the news, he wandered about the streets for several days and nights, until he decided he had to do something to honor her love and to assure that the princess would not ever be forgotten._

_He ordered a great tomb built under the sun, piling up ten hills together to form a huge mountain. _

_He carried the dead Princess in his arms, took her to the summit and laid her on the great mountain. The young warrior lovingly kissed her cold lips, took a smoking torch and knelt in front of his beloved to watch over her eternal sleep._

_From then on, they continue together, facing each other. Eventually the snow covered their bodies, forming two majestic volcanoes that would remain joined till the end of time._

_The legend goes on to say that when the warrior Popocatepetl remembers his beloved, his heart – that preserves the fire of eternal passion – shakes and his torch smokes._

_That's why, even today; the Popocatepetl volcano continues spewing fumaroles._

_As for the coward, Tlaxcala, who lied to Iztaccihuatl, overcome with repentance for the tragedy that ensued, he went off to die very near his land. He also became a mountain, Pico de Orizaba, another of the region's volcanoes and now, from afar, watches the eternal dream of the two lovers, never again to be separated._

_This legend has been passed on from generation to generation since the time of the Aztec Empire, in the XIV century, and the importance given to them is clear, for the names that they have today were given to them since that time._

_Popocatepetl derives its name from the Nahuatl word popoa , which means smoke and the noun tepetl , meaning hill ; so its name literally means, hill that smokes , because from that time, its characteristic fumaroles already emanated from it._

_Popularly, it's known as El Popo , although the populations living on its slopes know it by the affectionate nickname of Don Goyo ._

_Iztaccihuatl, the other volcano, derives its name from the Nahuatl word iztac which means white and ciahuatl which is interpreted as woman , so that its name translates as White Woman. _

_Today, it is best known as the Sleeping Woman because of its distinctive profile, resembling a woman lying with her face turned skyward._

_Currently, both volcanoes are still a source of great artistic and literary creations, which will, no doubt, go down in posterity as will this great legend. it was nice writing to you alice but I must stop right now before I get to carried away!please tell me if you liked it, and send me a title of a book or your favourite story when you write back!_

_your literature , lonely friend _

_Azucena Esmeralda_

alice stared at her letter and smiled, she searched for a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her response, when she was done she put it inside an envelope and walked towards the guest room. she found the teenagers fully awake and receiving the letters of the rest of the roll holders.

"oh there you are alice! may I have your letter?"asked ruby with a smile as alice handed the teen the letter.

"thaks for everything! master will be forever happy!"said teddy bowing at the roll holders

"you are welcome!"said nightmare

"well we have to go, it was nice meeting you, here is the last letter and its for all of the male roll holders!"said ruby handing nightmare the letter

"don't read it till were gone, ok?"said teddy, nightmare obeyed as Vivaldi and Alice escorted the messengers out.

_dear roll holders:_

_if you ever get this letter it means the mission was a success and you just entered my life and cured my loneliness and im thankfull for that.._

_but.._

_I rally want to know the meaning of certain feeling…_

_I want to feel it…_

_I want to know what it is…_

_dear roll holders…show me how to love_

_th girl who never loved_

_Azucena Esmeralda_

**so what did you guys think? please review! I don't own anything but my toys and the name Azucena Esmeralda!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not being able to update! So here is the next chapter Callou callay!**

**I oun nothing but the plot and the OCS**

It had been 3 time changes since the letters had been sent, and honestly the roll holders a (and foreigner) were getting impatient. This girl had sent them letters out of nowhere, knowing their problems and their likes and dislikes, the things they did in their job …EVERYTHING and they hadn't even seen her!

She wasn't a faceless, since none of them spoke another language besides English, and they didn't have any names. It wasn't a roll holder since she would of stated it in her letter (and they would already know her) curiosity was eating them alive!

Until pierce came rushing through the doors of the clover tower along with all the roll holders, living the current residents of the tower confused.

"What are you doing here pierce?" asked Alice to the panting mouse

"I*huff* got a *pant* letter from *huff* Azul! Chu~" he answered with a smile. Immediately everyone crowded around him

"What does it say?" asked Boris impatiently. Pierce only ripped the envelope open and started to read.

_Dear pierce:_

_I'm scared; I don't know what to do anymore! It's so frustrating ,people don't trust me anymore, not even my mom, and now I've flunked my math exam, barely passing the bimester, plus I've been criticized all my life! The only comfort I have is that there are other people who suffer worse things than I do._

_You see, even though some us "care" about life, others in this world don't, and end up killing or torturing (themselves or) innocent people just to see them suffer. Killing is not only physical it's emotional too, and usually I'm killed emotionally._

_I can't help but be scared of this world. And now my fears are worse, I fear I will do something stupid and regret it, I wish I could cry, but I can't. I wish somebody would hug me (besides my parents)_

_It's ironic I feat death but at the same time I accept it._

_Maybe people are right _

_I'm a lunatic_

_Maybe I'm mad already_

_Maybe I'm weird_

_And even if it seems I don't care, it hurts me; it consumes me till I believe in what they say._

_People tell me my wishes and dreams are too far away, but if by far away means another dimension I'll be glad to go and make my wishes come true!_

_Please! I'm begging you tell the roll holders, I want to leave_

_Help me escape!_

_Show me_

_I'll tell you one of my wishes_

_I wish the world would understand me…._

_But …oh well…maybe the only one who can do it is you_

_Thank you for reading my problems…._

_The scared and depressed failure_

_Azucena_

"What the hell?!"Yelled black

"What is this? I thought she was happy! "Said Alice

"We want her to be happy! INCUBUS! Bring the girl here right now! "Yelled the queen

"The old hag is wright poor o nee Chan! She needs us to make her happy "said the twins as a vain popped on Vivaldi's royal forehead. So the hell broke loose, and I am too lazy to write the fight so….

A time change later…

"So it's agreed we are bringing her to WONDERLAND! "Yelled nightmare, everybody nodded in agreement and left.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
